Pomerov Industries Refinery
The Pomerov Industries Refinery was a fictional Russian oil refinery and chemical processing plant located in Siberia, Russia. The Soviet-era facility was purchased and refurbished by new owners Pomerov Industries; owned by Russian billionaire, Stefan Pomerov. Secretly, the plant was a site for developing and producing chemical and biological weaponry. The facility appeared in Activision's 2010 James Bond video game James Bond 007: Blood Stone. Background Built in 1974, the site was decommissioned 20 years later, following the collapse of the Soviet Union.According to Pomerov's promotional presentation, Refinery mission, 007: Blood Stone, 2010. Circa 2010According to camcorder footage in Pomerov's safe, 007: Blood Stone, 2010., the facility was acquired by Pomerov Industries and was completely rebuilt and modernized with a "strict focus on cutting-edge technology" such as state-of-the-art computer and monitoring systems. Hailed as Siberia's leading independent crude oil refining facility, their 25ft diameter, 170ft tall primary coolant tower was capable of processing upwards of 20,000 barrels per day and had a record breaking 11 liquid streams. Once the petro-chemicals were extracted and refined, they were loaded onto a private railway network for transport. Although Pomerov's story was portrayed in the media as a triumph of Siberian industry, rumors surfaced of underhanded deals and bribery behind the scenes; specifically, permissions being illegally granted to fly cargo through environmentally protected waterways.History of the Refinery Intelligence, Refinery mission, 007: Blood Stone, 2010. Despite the alleged thoroughness of Pomerov's refurbishment, there were signs that the facility's exhaust pipes had been poorly maintained and a number of them were disconnected, leading to dangerous levels of high pressure gas passing through the remaining pipe-work.Exhaust Pipe Intelligence, Mission 2.3: keep the car running, 007: Blood Stone, 2010. High pressure industrial coolant containers, although intended for single use, showed signs of having been repeatedly refilled, leaving them highly unstable and liable to rupture.Coolant Container Intelligence, Mission 2.3: keep the car running, 007: Blood Stone, 2010. In addition, truck modifications designed to transport coolant were certified as legal by the local government despite the work being carried out by an unlicensed operator and the vehicles having no record of routine safety inspections.Modified Truck Intelligence, Mission 2.3: keep the car running, 007: Blood Stone, 2010. Following an investigation by MI6 operative James Bond, the site was found to be developing a hybrid form of anthrax; resistant to all vaccines currently in use; there was also evidence of a bespoke cure in production with the possible intention of being to ransom the antidote to the governments of infected countries.Hybrid Anthrax Formula Intelligence, Mission 2.3: keep the car running, 007: Blood Stone, 2010. The refinery was subsequently sabotaged by 007 and was completely destroyed by the resulting meltdown. Images Pomerov_Industries_Refinery_(model).png|A large scale model of the refinery. Pomerov_Industries_Refinery_(2).jpg|Main foyer with waiting area left of reception kiosk and security area to the right. Pomerov_Industries_Refinery_(3).jpg|Auditorium playing Pomerov's promotional reel for attending press members. Pomerov_Industries_Refinery_(4).jpg|Control room for coordinating the refinery's core systems. Pomerov_Industries_Refinery_(5).jpg|Catwalk leading to primary coolant tower and the refinery's heat-regulation systems. References See also Category:Locations Category:Buildings & Landmarks Category:Blood Stone locations Category:Criminal front locations